Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Certain dishwasher appliances also include one or more rack assemblies mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. For example, a user can slide the rack assemblies out of the wash chamber and load suitable articles into the rack assembly. After loading is complete, the user may slide the rack assemblies back into the wash chamber to perform one or more operating cycles of the dishwasher appliance, e.g., to clean, rinse, or dry the articles.
During certain operating cycles, wash fluid (e.g., various combinations of water and detergent along with optional additives) may be introduced into the tub where it collects in a sump space at the bottom of the wash chamber. During wash and rinse cycles, a pump may be used to circulate wash fluid to spray assemblies within the wash chamber that can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. During a drain cycle, a pump may periodically discharge soiled wash fluid that collects in the sump space and the process may be repeated.
In addition to conventional lower and middle rack assemblies, certain dishwasher appliances include a “third rack” or “upper rack” positioned above the lower and middle rack assemblies, e.g., for receiving flatware, cutlery, or other cooking utensils. A spray assembly may be positioned at a top of the wash chamber for cascading water down onto the upper rack, but such a spray assembly may not be effective for cleaning certain articles such as flatware or cooking utensils placed within the upper rack facing downward. Thus, the addition of an upper rack may necessitate additional spray assemblies to ensure adequate effectiveness of the wash and/or rinse cycles. However, space restrictions within the wash chamber often limit the number, size, and/or position of spray assemblies.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that utilizes an improved rack assembly and spray assembly would be useful. More specifically, an upper rack assembly incorporating a dedicated, low profile spray assembly would be particularly beneficial.